Under the leadership of Dr. Gina Wingood and Dr. Ralph DiClemente, the Social and Behavioral Sciences Core accomplishes its mission by providing the following services: Facilitate ongoing HIV behavioral science research to behavioral and biomedical researchers, including those that are community-, clinically-, and internationally based by a. Providing consultation on the selection, implementation, evaluation, and adaptation of HIV interventions and; b. Providing consultation on selection, administration and adaptation of behavioral measures. Promote development of early career and transitional investigators interested in HIV behavioral science research by a. Providing training opportunities for early career and transitional investigators interested in HIV, research and; b. Collaborating with the Developmental Core to provide peer-review seed grant funds for early career investigators interested in HIV-related social and behavioral science research Enhance the leadership role of the CFAR Social and Behavioral Science Research Network (SBSRN) by a. Continuing to provide leadership for coordinating the CFAR SBSRN and co-hosting annual meetings and; b. Collaborating to submit interdisciplinary grants and peer-reviewed articles with non-Emory CFAR SBSRN Members. Enhance the social and behavioral science research visibility, capacity and breadth at Emory by a. Collaborating with the Administrative Core to recruit new HIV-focused social and behavioral science faculty. b. Quality assurance measures will monitor Core performance and analyses of this data will closely monitor Core interactions with CFAR. scientists and overall Core progress.